


Chapstick

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They touch eachother but not sexually, chapped lips, public flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Lance gets extremely angry when Keith ignores the Skin care routine Lance had given him, and and outs matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a scene of yuri on ice and I literally slammed my hand in the table and yelled, "But what if Klance tho?!"

Lance narrowed his eyes as he watched Keith eat the weird space goo that was introduced to them when the first became the Paladins of Voltron. He knew Keoth was always a strange guy, but he always watched him from afar. So now that he was close up to the red paladin, he started to actually find out some things about it.

In all honesty, Keith was weird. And Lance knew that was an understatement. He just had these weird mannerisms. Like when he ate, he would first bite down on the spoon or fork (or spork), before actually eating it normally. And then, whenever he blew his nose, he would blow into the tissue... And then sniff his nose again which entirely beats the purpose of getting rid of mucus.

But right now he was doing something he hated most in the world. Keith was neglecting the skin care routine Lance had given him.

"I just don't have the time." He had said.

Sure... The mask could be held off but something as simple as Chapstick could be arranged. To Lance, Keith's lips looked so dry and cracked that he was afraid that they would crumble off his face and into the space goo. 

Keith soon gained wind that Lance was glaring at him, and hesitantly glared right back. "Is there a problem?"

Lance perked up and slammed one of his hands on the table. "Yes! Thanks for asking." He exclaimed, gaining the attention from everyone at the table. "How come you never listen to me?"

Keith blinked and slowly put his spoon back down onto his plate. "I'm... Sorry?"

Lance snorted and smacked his hand against Keith's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah ok."

The other boy stayed utterly confused for a moment before finally asking. "What am I sorry for though?"

Lance pouted and mumbled something underneath his breath as he dug inside his pocket, pulling out a thing of Chapstick. "Hold still."

"What?"

"I said hold still." Lance sighed, dipping his thumb into the container and pressing it to Keith's lips, his hand cupping his jawline for 'support'.

At this point, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of pidge's spoon hitting the floor, and Hunk's barely audible... And long... Screech. Shiro, Allura, and Coran just had to take it all in. 

Lance watched as Keith's cheeks turned a light red, and, once finished with the Chapstick, he put the excess onto his own lips. 

And one thing for sure Lance found out that night, was the fact there were some mannerisms that Keith did that made him even more head over heels.


End file.
